The present invention relates in general to the mounting of airbag modules to vehicle steering wheels. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved integrated steering wheel and airbag module.
The use of airbag restraint systems in vehicles is now well known. Such systems typically include a controller for determining when a collision occurs, an inflator activated by the controller for producing a quantity of inflation gas, and a cushion inflated by the gas. The inflated cushion lessens the impact force to protect the vehicle occupant. For protecting the driver of the vehicle, it is common to mount at least the inflator and cushion to the steering wheel.
Inflators to be mounted to steering wheels typically take the form of discs, with the longitudinal axis of the disc oriented generally parallel to the axis of rotation of the steering wheel. Such inflators have typically included mounting flanges extending outward from their peripheries. The open mouth of the cushion was typically placed upon this mounting flange, and a retaining ring (within the mouth of the cushion) was used to clamp the mouth of the cushion in place on the inflator.
This combination was then fastened to a mounting bracket. Finally, the mounting bracket was fastened to the steering wheel. While this arrangement as been serviceable, there is a continuing desire to simplify designs to reduce cost (material and assembly) and weight.